indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifts
=Gifts that Roarke has given to Eve by book:= Naked in Death *Real coffee (delivered on February 14, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 54, 55 *Fixes her car heater (February 18, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 165 *A second pound of real coffee (brought February 22)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 300, 306 Glory in Death *Diamond pendant necklace (Giant's Tear) from AustraliaGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 63, 64 *Builds replica of her office in his houseGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 142-144 *Bath salts from Silas ThreeGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 16 *Roarke brought Eve scented body cream from Paris.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 276 Immortal in Death *Copper and gemstone necklace, wedding gift **Two drapes of twisted copper studded with colored stonesImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 295 (Leonardo recommended two necklaces, twenty-four and thirty inches in length cm; for the colored stones: rubies; citrine; onyx; carnelian; and, perhaps, tourmaline.)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 12, 13 *White petunia wedding bouquetImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 295 *Gold wedding ring (an ornately etched gold band)Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 6 inscribed with an old Celtic design for protection (pretty etching in the slim gold ring).Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 81 **It's a very specific and powerful design, to give the wearer protection from harm.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 81 Roarke said it "is a very small and very personal shield ... I need you, and I'll use whatever comes to hand to keep you safe ... Let's just call it covering the bases."Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 93 **Forum Discussion Rapture in Death *Preserved flower from wedding bouquet **It's a new process one of his companies has been working on; it preserves without changing the basic texture.Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 27 Holiday in Death * A scarlet, cashmere robe Midnight in Death, Silent Night Anthology *Italian leather gloves with mink lining, Christmas gift *An IOU for her to use to have a day doing whatever she wanted, wherever she wanted Conspiracy in Death *Cashmere coat, Christmas gift *Stuffed cat with Galahad's eyes Witness in Death *Chocolate candy bar Reunion in Death *Saint's medal necklace, anniversary gift *Sea queen's earrings, anniversary gift Purity in Death *Black leather boots that "mysteriously" appear in Eve's closet Divided in Death *Ruby arm cuff/bracelet from Italy Origin in Death *Long, "lieutenant-size" black leather jacket Memory in Death *Diamond earrings (from the heist in Remember When), Christmas gift Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. *Inspector's magnifying glass, Christmas gift Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), *Green cashmere robe - Christmas gift. Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. Innocent in Death *Diamond-encrusted perfume bottle (from the heist in Remember When) *Multiple pairs of gloves, extras are to be stored in the glove-box as backup Promises in Death *DLE Urban, early anniversary giftPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 166 Indulgence in Death *A wrist unit with a nano-com, full communication capability, navigation, full data capabilities, waterproof, shatterproof, voice-command capabilities, gives ambient temperature and it tells time.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 51 *A second wrist unit loaded with diamonds. Both were anniversary gifts. Celebrity in Death *In chapter 12, Roarke gives Eve her now infamous "Magic Coat."Celebrity in Death (ISBN 978-1594135484), Chapter 12 : "When she pulled the jacket out of the box, he saw the deep, burnished bronze suited her just as well as he'd hoped. It would hit her mid-thigh, and fall very straight. The deep slash pockets...reinforced...would hold everything she needed to carry. The buttons on the front and on the decorative belt in the back, were in the shape of her badge. Echoes in Death *In chapter 18, Roarke gives Eve a music box. : "...so she took the box, lifted the wrapped lid and nearly blubbered again when she saw the little music box. When she looked at him, just looked at him with her exhausted eyes stunned and filled with emotion, Roarke knew he had chosen well." =Gifts that Eve has given Roarke:= Holiday in Death *A first edition copy of one of Yeats books of poetry.Holiday in Death (ISBN 0-425-16371-7), pp. 99, 205; Midnight in Death (0-425-20881-8), p. 6 Reunion in Death * A painting of the two of them under the arbor where they had exchanged their wedding vows - first anniversary gift.Reunion in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18397-7), p. 354 * His own "Magic coat," Memory in Death *An old pocket watch - Christmas gift. Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. *"The Universe According to Roarke" - VR game made by Feeney - Christmas gift. Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. *Picture of Eve when she had just entered the Academy - in it Eve has long hair - Christmas gift. Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. Indulgence in Death *Eve had arranged a park built in Siobhan Brody's memory and dedicated by Roarke for their second anniversary.Indulgence in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15687-8), p. 23 =Gifts that Roarke has given to others by book:= Divided in Death *A necklace for SineadDivided in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-19795-0), p. 10 =Gifts that other characters have given by book:= Midnight in Death *Delia Peabody gave a silver sheriff's star to Eve for Christmas.Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 165 *Eve gave Delia Peabody her undercover wardrobe that Leonardo had made for her during their last case.Midnight in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21971-3), p. 166 Memory in Death *Charlotte Mira gave Eve a sun catcher for Christmas. Memory in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-21073-1), p. Promises in Death *Morris gave Eve a glass butterfly with jeweled wings that had belonged to Amaryllis Coltraine. Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 337 References Category:In Death Series Category:Gifts